Rin Hiragana: The Winter Ninja
by Spotty1006
Summary: Rin lives in the Hidden Leaf Village, where she struggles to learn how to make Shadow Clones and such. However, she will soon realize she has more power than she dreamed, as well as a few secrets that never should've been unearthed.
1. And Then the Heavens Opened and Poured

**Joy. A review on my wonderful new oneshot. Wonderful is sarcastic, of course. If you didn't read 'The Last Song' yet (Doesn't really have much Warriors in it to be honest), then you shouldn't. It sorta celebrates two very IMPORTANT holidays in about ten seconds, and the rest is random stuff.  
Anyway, I finally got around to writing this. I'd much rather write the sequel I have in mind (the current name is Red Clouds of Winter, hint hint), which involves lots of Akatsuki and, of course, Rin Hiragana. I'm hoping to write that sometime, as I'm quite excited for what I have in mind for both that and this.  
If you read 'Sam Umino: The Ninja of Pokemon', this first chapter takes place in the last chapter that wasn't an Epilogue. In the Epilogue, Rin DID make a random appearance, but whatever. Random water release ninja people playing card games on motorcycles! (Ignore that last part) Now introducing Chapter 1: And Then the Heavens Opened and Poured.  


* * *

**Rin Hiragana ran in the through the door. "I'm home, mom!"

Rin's mother smiled as Rin closed the door and walked through the house with her shoes still on. She had gotten tired of Rin tracking snow into the house with her bare feet all year, and it seemed like this was the only way to stop Rin from tracking snow. "How was your day, sweetie?"

Rin sighed. "Terrible. I'm way behind, but I just can't get the hang of it."

"Don't put yourself down," Rin's mother told her. "You're a smart girl. You can do it. Why don't you practice?"

"Okay." Rin shrugged. But before she could start, there was a knock on the door.

Rin's mom opened the door. "Yes?"

"We're being attacked by random water release ninja people," the random ninja at the door announced. "Stay indoors, ladies." And with that, the ninja ran off to attack a random water style ninja person.

Rin's mother grabbed a sword. (random note: WHAT IS A SWORD DOING IN THE SAME HOUSE AS A FIVE YEAR OLD LADY???) "Stay inside, Rin."

"Mom! We were just told to stay indoors! You can't go out there!" Rin protested.

"Rin, it's true that I'm non ninja and your powers aren't fully developed yet. But I can use a sword. It's what your father would have done. And it's what I will do."

"What...what if they come here?"

Rin's mother smiled. "You're a smart girl, Rin. You figure it out."

Rin sighed as her mother left the house. And that's when the heavens opened up and poured.

Rin waited and waited. She began to see lightning and started to worry. Finally, there was a knock on the door.

Rin opened the door to find the same ninja from before. "Yes?"

"Come on. There's something you need to see," the ninja told her.

Rin followed him out of the house. "Where are we going?"

"The wounded and dead," the ninja replied quickly.

The two arrived at two rows of people that mostly weren't moving. Obviously, this was the dead and wounded.

"Let me know when you recognize someone," the ninja told her.

_When?_ Rin thought, but she scanned through the wounded. After recognizing no one, she did the same with the dead...

Her heart sank into a bottomless pit of grief.

"I'm so sorry," the ninja told her, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin tore away and ran home, sinking to her knees one the floor when she got there. Now, instead of grief, she was extremely angry.

She had let her own mother die.

* * *

**I'm actually sorta proud of this, which is something I don't say often. But thinking about it, it's not as good as I'm hoping (and thinking) it will be.  
So the Big Three have all started. Hmm.  
Happy Birthday.**


	2. Immense Power?

**In an attempt to make me more tired than possible to get some nice good old sleep for tomorrow, I'm going to add this. If I fall asleep, you'll find me obituary in the paper a few days from now.  
Anyway, I finally finished my quest that you didn't know about. The answer...is FROG! YES!  
In other news, my eyes look awesome. Well, here's chapter 2, which I finished a few days ago....

* * *

**It was a couple of days since the battle. School was starting back up today, but Rin had woken up earlier than needed.

"Mom told me to practice, didn't she?" Rin asked herself. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Rin made the Ram, Snake, and Tiger had signals and expected nothing to happen, or for a clone of herself to appear, if she was lucky.

The last thing she expected was for her house to turn into a Winter Wonderland.

Confused but happy, Rin smiled. For some reason, she had always preferred the cold much more than the heat. She even tracked snow everywhere on her bare feet in the summer. The fact that she could turn her environment into a snowy paradise was exciting.

Looking at the time, Rin realized she better get to school. She ran out the door and almost ran into Sam Umino.

"Hello," Rin greeted Sam.

"Could you do me a favor?" Sam asked. Rin nodded. "Good. Hold this piece of paper, please."

Rin nodded once more, ignoring the fact that this request was odd, and took the sheet of litmus paper Sam handed her. Rin felt the litmus paper become more wet in her hands.

"Sam, what's-" Rn began, but stopped. Sam was totally absorbed in what the piece of paper was doing.

Just when Rin thought the litmus paper would turn into water, snowflakes began to dot the page. Soon the litmus paper had turned into a pile of snowflakes.

"That's unusual," Sam commented.

"Sorry about your piece of paper, but I need to go. Bye," Rin apologized as she took off for school.

* * *

"Today, we will practice the art of making clones," the teacher announced.

"Yes, sensei," the students replied.

"Rin, will you start please?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, sensei," Rin said. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" She made the Ram, Snake, and Tiger hand signals, and the room turned into a world of snow.

"I'd like to see you after class," the teacher told her. "All right, class, let's carry on."

* * *

Rin stopped in front of her teacher after class. "Yes?"

The teacher plunged in without preamble. "You have a lot of power, Rin. In fact, more than any other student I've ever teached. I wanted to congratulate you."

"Thank you, sensei," Rin muttered without enthusiasm, not feeling like she deserved the praise. She bowed and left for home.

* * *

**Hmm....that was short. Then again, I cut out about half of it because it was quite bad. I also had to make some changes so that things would make sense.  
I'm surprised I can still read crayon.**

**Tobi is no longer a good boy.  
**


	3. 16,835 Graduates? OH MY STARCLAN!

**Yay! I don't know what I'm going to do next in Millennium Instruments, so I need to come up with something!  
Yay! This is a Naruto story!  
Yay! I do not own Naruto!  
Yay! I own my own characters!  
Yay! I'll start now. Anywho, this is an EXTREMELY short chapter but is quite important anyway. And at least I know what to do next with this story.

* * *

**Rin passed the test. Nobody knows how, because Rin won't tell, but she did pass so she did graduate.

And now it was the day of assigning the teams. Only it was getting extremely annoying.

Team 1 were these people. Team 2 was made up of these people.

Blah, blah, blah.

And why was Sam there anyway?

Rin noticed there was a skip between Team 200 and Team 2,012, but she just assumed she fell asleep. This was extremely boring. No, wait, make that _completely and utterly _ boring.

Keeping an ear out for her name, Rin thought about more fun things like turtles and cleaning a yard with a spoon.

Then Team 5,611 was announced. Rin began to panic, for surely they hadn't called her name. Which they hadn't, but she didn't know that.

"We had 16,835 ninja graduate this year," a random teacher announced. "So only two ninja remain. However, we decided you would do fine as a two-man squad."

_This is all a dream. A bad bad dream. There's no way I really graduated, I imagined it. I shouldn't be here. I should be at home, cleaning the yard with a spoon or something, _Rin thought.

"Team 5,612: Rin Hiragana and Sam Umino."

* * *

**I actually added a lot and took out practically nothing. So...this is pathetic. PA-THE-TIC.**

**On the bright side, I came up with an alternate universe for this! I wrote down everything I needed to remember for it, so I'm good.**

**Anyway, hopefully the next chapters are a bit longer.  
**


	4. Tag, You're It

**I am on a ROLE here. I published a new story, updated a kinda dead story, and here I am. Updating another kinda dead story. Oh well.  
I'm hoping this chapter will be longer, but no guarantees. It should be though, since I'm uncertain, and last time that happened I had a fairly decent sized chapter. Of course, that was a couple of hours ago.  
Claimer: I own Sam Umino, Rin Hiragana, and their sensei. NO ONE ELSE.

* * *

**Team 5,612 met on a tree next to a random building.

"Why are we meeting our sensei HERE?" Rin asked out of nowhere.

"Anywhere else is too crowded," Sam explained. "Plus, he doesn't like buildings. Apparently he lives in a cave."

"What a strange person," Rin commented.

"I heard that," a voice commented. Someone jumped up the trees to reveal...

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Who are YOU?" this person asked.

"Sam Umino, random ninja. Now tell me who you are," Sam replied.

"Hmm...you can call me Miki," this person replied.

"...You're a tree?" Rin asked.

"You're a cold winter," 'Miki' pointed out.

"So you're our sensei?" Sam inquired.

"Sure. Want to go train?" Miki (hm...)wondered.

"Why not?" Sam muttered.

* * *

Random field of randomness...

In a random field somewhere, Miki stood in front of Sam and Rin.

"In front of me I'm holding two pens," Miki announced as he held two pens in front of him. "Take them."

Rin immediately grabbed a pen and held it in front of her. "Why?"

"I honestly thought this would be some kind of trick," Sam added as she grabbed her pen.

"Now light it on fire," Miki commanded.

Out of nowhere, Sam grabbed a match a lit it on fire. "What's the point of this?"

Rin, concentrating on her pen, made it freeze instead.

"Okay, now that we've got random pointless stuff out of the way..." Miki poked Sam and Rin. "Tag. You're both it."

"Huh?" Rin asked, but Miki was already gone.

"Now we both have to tag him, I suppose." Sam shrugged. "Come on." In a flash, Sam was gone. Rin followed.

No matter where they looked, they couldn't find Miki. For some reason, he couldn't be found. They double checked and triple checked everywhere until finally Sam had an idea.

"Can you make the field turn into ice?" Sam asked.

"Can I?" Rin repeated, and just then the field turned into ice. "I guess I can."

"WHOA!" Out of nowhere, Miki slid out from behind a tree on his back.

Rin and Sam carefully walked over to him and tagged him. "Tag. You're it."

* * *

**I had no idea what to do with the training exercise, which I suppose explains the pointless stuff. I tried to build off of it but couldn't find anything except tag, so the pens were never mentioned again.  
Miki means tree. Miki is not a tree. They met Miki on a tree, which I didn't think of when I picked that. But Miki is not Miki's name. You know who Miki is, you've met him before. Guess. If you want.**


	5. Mission: WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY!

**This is going to be strange. Let me give you...two backstories. Both are required for your brain not to explode. Starting with story backstory:  
We're skipping ahead a bit. Whatever I called the sensei (don't feel like looking it up right now, sorry, I'll just call him Tree Man.) So Tree Man hasn't appeared since that first day. It's been a little while, Sam and Rin are kind of nervous about this but at the moment are distracted. Hokage has a mission for them.  
Other backstory: The mission was actually a possible one-shot I had tieing in with this story. It only ever reached planning stage, never wrote it out anywhere. But anyway, I was taking random quizes on Facebook, and I took one about the Akatsuki (which I cannot find) that had a simple question. It asked what Pain's catch phrase was. One result was "We're going to Disney!" and an idea sprouted. Now that I think about it, this could lead to the next major event so I'm adding this in.

* * *

**It had been days since (Tree Guy) had disappeared. Rin and Sam both really noticed, but weren't extremely worried. They found ways to train themselves and each taught the other skills they had, or at least told them about it.

On this particular day, Sam was telling Rin about Yoshin, whom Rin took to be a previous teammate of Sam, when a random ninja appeared.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"The Hokage requests the two of you," the ninja reported before disappearing. Apparently he had things to do, or at least a life other than running errands for the Hokage.

"...Okay. Thanks?" Sam replied.

"Let's go," Rin decided. "So, who is Yoshin, anyway?"

Sam was surprisingly quiet about that subject.

* * *

At the Hokage's office (or whatever it is), Sam knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the Hokage called.

Sam and Rin came inside. The office wasn't anything too special, but there was quite a bit of paperwork on the Hokage's desk.

"You asked for us?" Sam prompted.

"Yes. I have a mission for the two of you," the Hokage announced.

Sam and Rin exchanged a surprised glance.

"The two of you are to spy on the Akatsuki at their lair," the Hokage informed us. "Awhile ago some of our ninja went there on a rescue mission, so you'll be informed on how to get there. We need to figure out if they're planning anything major against the Leaf village. If you hear nothing in 18 hours, you are to report back with no news. If you hear anything, make sure you get as many details as possible before coming back."

"How big do you mean by big?" Rin asked.

"Anything, really. Any strategy to attack us, infiltrate us, even if they're just sending us a recipe for ramen, I want to know about it," the Hokage replied, slightly chuckling about the recipe for ramen. "Any more questions?"

"Is anyone else going?" Sam inquired.

"Normally, we'd send at least a four-man team, but in case you get caught, we aren't trying to show aggression or suggest you're there to fight. Anything else?"

"No," Sam replied.

"Good. Be at the front gate* at dawn tomorrow."

* * *

That night, Rin had a strange dream. She dreamt she was a frog, swimming gracefully in the water. There were other frogs in the water, but she was bigger than the others. Perhaps a different species. All the sudden, one of her legs hit a rock. Angered and in pain, her mind became strangely calm. The pond's temperature began dropping like a rock until it all froze, excluding a small circle around her.

Rin woke up wondering why her jutsu carried into her dream. Perhaps she had been turned into a frog earlier on. Stupid imagination. Rin didn't even like frogs that much anyway.

* * *

At dawn, Rin and Sam met at the front gate*. A ninja met them there.

"Are you the team going to the Akatsuki's lair?" the ninja asked. They both nodded. "Good. This is how you get there..."

After the ninja was done explaining, Sam thanked the ninja and the ninja left.

"Ready?" Sam asked. Rin nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Much later...

Sam and Rin finally arrived at the Akatsuki's lair much later than when they left.

"How do we hear them?" Sam whispered.

"By standing out of view of the entrance and looking in. We should be able to see and hear them," Rin pointed out.

"Yeah." Sam blushed as they moved into a position where they could see and hear the Akatsuki while the Akatsuki couldn't hear them.

"Come on, Leader-sama, it'll be fun!" a voice (Tobi) whined.

"Fine," someone else (Pain) decided. He sounded extremely annoyed. "Let's get this over with."

"Yay!" (Tobi) yelled. (Tobi) quickly put up a sign somewhere that said 'Akatsuki Out of Character Contest'.

"This is the organization threatening to kill jinchuuriki?" Sam whispered.

"Shh!" Rin hushed her.

"Leader-sama, you go first!" (Tobi) begged (Pain).

(Pain) sighed and stood under the sign. "You know what we're doing tonight?"

"What?" (Zetsu) demanded.

"We're going to Disney!" Pain exclaimed. "Okay, I'm done."

"My turn, un," (Deidara) muttered after much prodding by (Tobi). (Pain) went off to do something while Deidara stood under the sign. "Tobi?"

"Yes, sempai?" Tobi asked.

"Remember how I keep telling you that Akatsuki members are serious, un?"

"Of course, sempai. You've gone on for hours about it!"

"I was wrong. Akatsuki members love to eat cupcakes with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles and we don't drink anything but tea and have many tea parties and we enjoy long division and hugging and we eat crabs and now I have a headache so I'm going to lay down, un," (Deidara) rambled before running away.

"Itachi! Now you go!" (Tobi) began poking Itachi until he finally gave in and stood under the sign.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout," Itachi said. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out." It almost looked like he was smiling now, something alien in comparison to his usual serious expression. "The sun came up and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." Itachi took a deep breath. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout." Now he was doing the hand motions. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out." Itachi almost sounded like he was singing at this point. "The sun came up and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again."

Itachi was really getting into it for some reason. Soon he was dancing all around, exaggerating the hand motions and randomly giggling like a school girl at times. This went on for two hours. Then, just as Itachi was about to stop, he starting singing the alphabet. He sang this 26 times before finally passing out from being so out of character.

"Do I have the right to be scared?" (Kisame) asked.

"You should be," (Zetsu) pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a secret location..

"It feels like my brother just passed out from acting in a humiliating manner in order to prevent himself from being killed by a lunatic," Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke, you say the strangest things," someone random commented.

* * *

At this point Rin decided this was the stupidest and strangest thing she'd ever witnessed. And yet it was somehow satisfying. After many other people did their part, (Tobi) finally went last.

"My turn!" (Tobi) shouted. He ignored the fact that (Konan) and (Zetsu) were the only ones still there, not counting the unconscious Itachi.

(Tobi) stood under the sign, leaning against the wall, and did nothing. It took several minutes for Sam, (Konan), Rin, and (Zetsu) to realize (Tobi) was asleep.

"This is a waste of time. I'm leaving," (Zetsu) commented. He left to do something. Itachi then woke up and walked out of view. After several minutes, Konan also was fed up with this and left the view of Sam and Rin.

"It's been 18 hours. Let's go," Sam whispered as night fell. Rin nodded and the two ran off in the direction of the leaf village.

* * *

After a few hours, Rin noticed Sam's eyes drooping. Deciding she needed to wake up, Rin concentrated and suddenly snow appeared on the back of Sam's neck.

"EEK!" Sam screamed, glaring at Rin. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up," Rin replied. Her own arms and legs were covered in a thing layer of snow to keep herself awake.

"...Thanks," Sam muttered.

"No problem," Rin replied.

* * *

Much later than that, Rin and Sam finally arrived at the entrance to the Leaf village.

"I'm going to report back to the Hokage. Are you coming?" Sam asked.

"There's something I need to do first. You go ahead, I'll catch up," Rin muttered.

"Okay," Sam agreed, sounding slightly weirded out but deciding nothing unusual was going on and went ahead.

Rin turned around. "Alright, come out, you weasel."

There was a rustling noise, and Itachi walked out of the forest nearby.

"What do you want?" Rin demanded.

"I've been sent to recruit you," Itachi muttered.

"Now give me one good reason I should join you," Rin growled.

"You'd be a great ally. And it's for the greater good-"

"Greater good? You're killing people! That's not a good reason," Rin objected.

"I knew it," Itachi commented. "Well, bye."

Rin just glared at Itachi until he disappeared into the woods. Then she turned around to catch up with Sam.

* * *

**THIS isn't long or anything. Well, longer than normal for this story.  
It's a miracle. A decent sized chapter. Itachi, I enjoyed writing out your part.**

**Miki (looked up his name) is not Kira (haha) or Might Guy. Miki does not wish to give out hints. Besides, his identity is revealed at the end of the story.**

***Or whatever you call it. The entrance works better.**

**Itachi's appearance is slightly significant. And no, Deidara and Tobi aren't appearing again, nor (SPOILER: most) of the Akatsuki.  
**


	6. The Sixth Chapter

**This is the third to last chapter of Rin Hiragana: The Winter Ninja. This chapter was written on a piece of paper (for the most part). The next chapter is sitting in my cell phone drafts. And the last chapter? It's been sitting in my head for months now, so I think I'll be able to write it from my head.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itachi's awesome ninjutsu. The ninjutsu? That'll clarify much later.

* * *

**Every beginning must have an end. Therefore, this beginning is about to end. And then it shall become a new beginning, but that's an entirely different story.

THIS ending begins at a random location in the Leaf Village, where Sam and Rin were having a very random discussion.

"I don't get it," Rin told Sam. "I use _snow_ jutsu. No one's ever even used snow jutsu before. Then I come along, and suddenly I specialize in a jutsu that previously never existed. How?"

Okay, maybe not so random.

"That is pretty strange," Sam agreed. "Maybe there's something...special about you.*"

"There's something special about me, alright," Rin muttered to herself.

"Why don't we go take a walk or something?" Sam suggested. "Take time to just forget everything?"

"That sounds good," Rin agreed.

To summarize what happened next, Rin and Sam never did go on that walk, nor will they ever do so, for they were interrupted by a mission to go...do something...involving leaving the village. Not only is the writing style wacky, but the author's too lazy to come up with any good excuse for anything anymore. Hurray.

So, that's what happened. They're on a mission. Go with it.

"So...where are we going again?" Rin asked once she and Sam had left the village.

"I'm really not sure," Sam admitted. "Tsunade just went on about something to do with lobsters, and then told us to go fetch her a unicorn."

"What's a unicorn?" Rin asked.

"I don't know," Sam told her.**

So they jumped around in the trees for awhile, looking for a unicorn, so on and so forth, until Itachi appeared in front of them. His sudden appearance was spooky or something similar to that enough to make Sam and Rin stop in their tracks.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

Rin felt some kind of pull in her stomach, as if something significant had just happened, but nothing in the scene before her changed at all, so she decided to ignore it for the moment. "I already told you, I'm not joining your little club, weasel."

Sam looked between Rin and Itachi in shock. Rin realized Sam hadn't been around last time Itachi was there, but didn't bother trying to explain.

"I'm not asking you to join anymore, child," Itachi said. "You are to come with me."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Rin glared at Itachi and felt the air grow cold. _Good. This is my element.***_

Itachi laughed silently, only a simple 'hmph' being heard by Rin and Sam. "This is all? You lack hatred, Rin Hiragana. A simple cold won't drive me away."

"Rin?" Sam asked.

"I'll make a deal with you," Itachi offered. "To determine your fate."

"Rin?"

"What kind of deal?" Rin asked. Something about Itachi irritated her, making her want nothing to do with him. She could feel her rage building from that something. However, she could not ignore her own curiosity.

"We'll have a match. Not to the death, of course, you don't always have to kill to win. Just try to render your opponent powerless. If you win, I'll leave you alone, but if you lose, you'll come with me. What do you say?"

"RIN!" Sam shouted.

"What?" Rin asked, glancing at Sam.

"You're skin is turning green."

* * *

***I could make all sorts of jokes here, but I shan't. EPIC FORESHADOWING!  
** Yup. It's official. This chapter is definitely the weirdest thing since swiss cheese being edible.  
*** I was planning on changing that sentence when I wrote it, but honestly, it's so...just...generic, I guess, that I really don't know how to spice it up at all.

* * *

**

**Epic foreshadowing! For the win! FOR! THE! WIN! Okay, okay, I'm done.**  
**Wait, one more. FOR THE EVERLASTING, ULTIMATE WIN! FORESHADOWING! Now I'm done.**

**Nope, Miki is not Yamato. Nor is he Kira, Spongebob, Ash Ketchum, Yoshin, Larry the Cable Guy, or Yoshi. But those were all great guesses.**

**I'm sure you can guess what happens next. Rin and Itachi have their little match, Rin wins, Itachi leaves, happy ever after, right? You're about an eighth right, and that's if you twist the eighth out of proportion while you listen to Itachi writing a book, Rin getting confused, the snow jutsu being about half explained, and figuring out what in the world just happened. And Itachi wrote a book. He didn't write an essay anymore, he wrote a BOOK. Of words.**

**He's so talkative.  
**


	7. Result: You Just Doomed Us All

**Technically, Rin does lose, yes...but in a way she wins, too.  
It's quite confusing. Just like this chapter.  
Go have fun watching Itachi be out of character.**

* * *

_"You're turning green!"_

"Green? I'm not turning..." Rin glanced down at herself. She _was_ turning green, almost matching the green shirt and shorts she was wearing.

"So you show your true colors at last, No-Tail?" Itachi inquired.

"True colors? No-Tail? What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"You don't know? I'm not surprised. After all, who _would_ tell you? You don't have many friends, do you?"

"_You_ could tell me," Rin suggested. "Tell me, or you'll be sorry!"

"Pathetic. What a pathetic, empty threat. You lack hatred."

"Just tell us!" Sam exclaimed.

"That _would_ explain a lot, then. You don't know, either. After all, who would willingly be friends with a jinchuriki?"

"Jinchuriki?" Rin asked, looking to Sam for help.

"Jinchuriki, one who holds a tailed beast inside them. The number of tails determines their power." Sam gave Itachi a curious look. "But how? I thought you caught them all, other than Naruto."

"I might as well tell you, as knowing would change nothing. There was a tenth tailed beast, one with no tails at all. It took the form of a frog, hoping no one would discover its secret. But when the Leaf Village noticed a strange 'snow energy', and went to investigate."

"Snow chakra..." Rin muttered.

"All they could find was a small green frog, but they quickly discovered it was a biju and sealed it into a newborn 's why you need to come with me. We don't know if we need the No-Tail, and we insist on discovering whether we do."

"No! I told you once, I'll tell you again, I want nothing to do with your sick plans!" Rin shouted. "Go away before we-"

"'We'?" Itachi interrupted, looking around. "I only see you."

"Sam?" Looking around, Rin noticed that Sam had disappeared. "Sam!"

"No friends after all," Itachi commented. "Who would be friends with someone like you?"

"I'll still never submit to you," Rin insisted.

"Very well." Itachi disappeared, many bats taking his place. They seemed like they were cackling as they mocked Rin's desperate look.

"What's going on?" Rin asked herself. A snowball quickly formed in her hand, mutating as it flew in the air, growing and stretching, until it became more of a snow disc than a snow ball.

The bats flew away, dodging the disc. They still seemed to cackle and mock Rin as they flew about, as if-

"Rin! Are you okay?"

Rin blinked, and the world shifted back a few scenes. Itachi was standing in front of her, and Sam was still by her side. She seemed relieved as Rin blinked and looked around quickly.

"Good, I was worried. You went into a trance or something, as if you got caught in some kind of ninjutsu." Sam shifted her glance to Itachi and glared. "Spit it out, then! What do you want with Rin?"

Rin realized she must have been sucked into Itachi's trap soon after he appeared again, and all along Sam had been Itachi messing with her mind.

"I don't care what I am. Frog, outcast, jinchuriki, whatever. I want nothing to do with you, weasel, so GO AWAY!"

A snow storm, powerful and cold, blew in behind Rin and filled the area with meter upon meter of snow. For some reason, Sam didn't feel the cold, and as for Rin, the cold made her feel more alive than she had in a long time.

Itachi, however, had gotten the worse end of the deal. He was frozen into a block of ice.

"What...what did...what did I do?" Rin asked.

"Something not good." Sam, who had turned around to observe the scene behind them, turned Rin around and pointed at the Leaf Village.

"Wow..." Rin stared in awe at the scene before them.

The Leaf Village was stuck in a powerful blizzard during the middle of summer.

* * *

**Short, actionless, what did you expect? Ah, well, happy All Saint's Day, I guess. If anyone out there is actually celebrating it.  
Today I have read the best Haiku ever. Thank you anonymous person from English class four years ago! You are a poetry genius! And thanks for writing it in my textbook. I greatly appreciate the humor it sparked in the middle of English class.**


	8. Aftermath And Or Epilogue

**As for the winner of "Who is Miki" Contest, no one wins.  
Okay, fine.  
You all win.  
Feel free to demand a prize with the threat of blackmail. If you don't care, I don't care either.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shipudden, the Akatsuki, ANY members of the Akatsuki (that includes you, sir!), or Ash Ketchum.  
Claimer: I do happen to own the main characters. And Joseph. Rin, Sam, and Joseph are all mine so please ask permission before you cut them into 50,000 pieces.**

* * *

The Next Day...

_"Hokage, please-" Sam insisted._

_"Sam, I know she's your friend, but we can't simply stand by while she destroys our village," Tsunade interrupted her. "Kill her, take her to a different village, send her into exile, whatever. Just make sure Rin Hiragana is gone and will not come back."_

* * *

"Therefore, if you don't leave now, you're doomed to be killed by ninjas you may or may not know," Sam finished the explantion. "Any questions?"

"Yes...what?" Rin asked.

Sam sighed. "Look, the village is worried about the blizzard you called up that's still going on, they don't want it to happen again, they figured out pretty quickly who summoned it, and they're taking action against you. You can stay here and die, go find a different village, or I can take you somewhere safe and outside the village."

"I have a question," Rin stated.

"What?" Sam asked.

"They can't really blame me if I was defending the village and or life as we know it from Itachi, can they?" Rin pointed out.

"First off, they don't care that much, and second, it'd still be a problem if he keeps coming back," Sam countered.

"But I froze him."

"And he probably has slimy friends out there ready to UNfreeze him!"

"...Okay...what was that about somewhere safe outside the village?" Rin inquired.

* * *

"And here we are," Sam announced, stopping in front of a cave.

"Safe? Are you sure that place isn't infested with poisonous scorpions or something?" Rin asked.

"If there was, we sent Ash in first to make sure. Unfortunately, he survived."

"No, he didn't," said a voice inside the cave. "Don't you remember? We stranded him in a hole and left him for dead."

"I'M STILL ALIVE!" Ash's voice yelled from nowhere.

"How could I forget that?" Sam asked herself. "That was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Who's in the cave? He sounds familiar," asked Rin.

"You couldn't possibly...know...Joseph..." Sam trailed off as a figure walked out of the cave. "Miki?"

"Miki I am." the figure took off his disguise. "Miki I also am not. I'm surprised you never recognized me, Sam. What kind of friend are you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "The kind of friend who hasn't seen you in a couple of years, idiot."

Miki ignored her. "Greetings, Rin. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well, you see, Joseph, we had a bit of a problem with the Leaf Village..." Sam began to explain. Joseph nodded, listening to the whole story. "...And now I need Rin to stay here with you. Even if it's just for a little while."

"A little while?" Joseph smiled. "Rin's welcome here as long as she wants, as long as she doesn't freeze me to death. I've never been to fond of the cold."

"Don't worry," Rin assured him. "You'll survive the experience."

"Alright then, I should probably head back then and let everyone know the Leaf Village isn't going to die of pneumonia."

Rin noticed the frown on Sam's face. "Are you okay? I'll be fine, you know."

"I know. It's just...I was hoping...he'd be here."

"Okay, I think we've teased her enough," Joseph decided.

"Pika!" a golden Pikachu ran out of the cave and jumped into a grinning Sam's arms. "Pika pika!"

"You take care too, okay, Yoshin?" Sam asked.

"Pika!" Yoshin jumped out of her arms and smiled up at Sam.

"Bye!" Sam waved and ran back to the village.

Rin bent down on her knees and stared down at Yoshin. "Hello, little guy. What are you?"

"That's Yoshin," Joseph told her. "Sam's best friend."

* * *

A month or so later...

Epilogue

_A blue man walked through the forest, looking around. "Itachi? Where on earth did you go this time?" _

_He stopped short when he saw the one he was looking for inside a block of ice. "You failed, huh? Pain's not going to be too happy...guess I better unfreeze you." The blue man, slightly disguised in a black robe with red clouds and a very odd yet awesome hat, suddenly realized something. "How _will _I be able to unfreeze you?"_

_If he had heard carefully, he would have heard a groan coming from the man in the ice.

* * *

_**Yay! It's done!  
I included Yoshin. So there.  
Miki is Joseph.  
I actually spelled Epilogue right.**

**"I don't know what to say...other than after this...we're all going to Walmart..."  
**


End file.
